Loveless
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] [UA] Estaban cayendo, cada vez más y más en las profundidades del abismo.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Regalo para Ravie, te adoro mujer y espero con el corazón en la mano que sea de tu total grado. :'D

Gracias a Ryuu, por revisarlo TuT no sería lo mismo sin tus correciones.

Por cierto, he recibido correos pidiendo que antes de escribir un nuevo fic termine los que ya tengo... los haré a mi ritmo. Gracias de todos modos lindos lectores (L gracias por todo, por sus reviews y por esos lectores fantasmas y favoritos sin review... sé que mis tetas les encantan.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Hay algo importante que se tiene que saber acerca del cielo antes de empezar la lectura del reglamento:<p>

Todo es un sistema.

Así que sin importar tu profesión (ángel guardián, encargado de distribuir la esperanza o la paz, etc.) cada decisión que tomes puede repercutir en el trabajo de los demás, por lo que se pide discreción...

El pequeño ángel arrugó la hoja de papel antes de meterla en su bolsillo sin terminar de leer, estaba emocionado. Ese día nacería su protegido y poco le importaba conocer las reglas antes de verlo a él, así que podía saltarse ese paso y hacerlo después -si se acordaba-.

Se acercó a la oficina donde le darían su pase y título oficial de guardián, también le darían la hora exacta y dirección de nacimiento de su protegido así como unas cuantas características para distinguirlo.

El ángel miró la puerta con intensidad, más no se atrevía a moverse por miedo de que estuviera alucinando -algo difícil, dada su naturaleza-.

—Adelante Diamond.

Ante el llamado, no podía demorar así que abrió la puerta encontrándose con un ángel de apariencia física parecida a la edad que representaba: era una novata también.

A Dia-como le gusta a ser llamado- le habían explicado que los nuevos ángeles o novatos tenían la apariencia de adolescentes humanos mientras que los que habían cuidado a una vida parecían desde los veinte a cincuenta años dependiendo del empeño que habían puesto en llevar a sus protegidos por el camino del señor. No era como si el ángel deseaba verse como el Prof. Serbal o el Prof. Oak de sus clases de ángeles, el cielo y ángeles caídos; pero quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Otros ángeles como aquella, preferían servir en el cielo y su amplio sistema que tenían para hacer más efectivo el trabajo de los ángeles guardianes.

—Diamond, sector 19—leyó en la tabla con las hojas de información del ángel—cabello negro, ojos grises y un metro con cincuenta centímetros.

El susodicho asintió, no podía entablar conversación con ella aunque quisiera, por lo general era la mejor de la clase y nunca hablaba más de lo necesario.

—Aquí está toda la información—le tendió un folder manila que mantenía sólo una gran cantidad de hojas inútiles y la foto de su protegido. A Dia le interesaba sólo eso.

Cuando salió de la oficina abrió el folder para ver su contenido y contuvo el aliento.

Su protegido era hermoso.

Después de pasar por el detector de cosas ilegales tomó el tren más cercano a su destino, la información de su protegido estaba segura en su pequeña habitación en el cielo porque no quería conocer el futuro ni cuantos años iba a vivir, él quería disfrutar la vida del chico como sí fuera a vivir para siempre.

Voló cuando divisó el hospital y un llanto llegó a sus oídos, había nacido.

Se coló a la sala de maternidad tratando de no sonreír, no podía decir que era un ángel expresivo en cuanto a gestos y esas cosas, pero sentía todo al doble dentro de él; algo poco apreciado por los demás.

Buscó con la mirada y casi se detiene su corazón al escuchar un pequeño gorgoreo, se aproximó y pudo verlo, a diferencia de otros bebés tenía una manta roja cubriendo su cuerpecito indefenso dentro de la incubadora. Era tan frágil, que el ángel se preguntó como algo tan pequeño podía estar bajo su protección.

—Prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti— sonrió acariciando suavemente su puño cerrado, notando que el pequeño abría la mano para aferrarse a su dedo—, sin importar el costo.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

_Años después._

—Vas a llegar tarde —el ángel miró el reloj en la pared, si el chico no se levantaba en los próximos cinco minutos llegaría realmente tarde a su primer día del nuevo curso—. Ruby, apresurate.

El humano en la cama por supuesto no podía escucharlo, era una capacidad que había perdido con la edad; pero el ángel disfrutaba hablarle como si de verdad lo escuchara. Miró el desorden en la habitación y suspiro, sin importar que tan bien acomodara cuando el chico dormía todo era un desastre al día siguiente porque se despertaba a mitad de la noche diciendo que una nueva idea había llegado y se ponía a dibujar incansablemente.

Los párpados se abrieron de golpe revelando un par de hermosas orbes carmesí.

—¡Voy tarde!

—Te lo dije —Diamond apenas sonrió mientras se apresuraba en organizar las cosas en la mochila de su protegido.

—Ruby, el autobús esta aquí—la voz de su madre lo llamó a través de la puerta—, ¿te quedaste dormido otra vez?

—No mamá —mintió mientras salía de forma rápida y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. —¡Nos vemos!

Diamond tomó el lonche volviéndolo invisible para no asustar a la madre de Ruby mientras su ángel guardián le sonreía.

—Estas mimandolo demasiado—, le reprendió con dulzura, le dio un beso en la frente dejándolo marchar—, cuidalo bien.

—Gracias mamá.

Era normal aquel trato entre ellos, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que se trataban como madre e hijo a pesar de no serlo. De todas formas los hacia llevar una vida más acogedora.

—Dia, recuerda que te quiero.

El ángel se detuvo ante sus palabras, más no pudo preguntar el porque ya que Ruby se estaba alejando en el autobús y no podía perderlo tanto tiempo de vista.

De algo estaba seguro, aquel día sería crucial para Ruby si su madre estaba tan preocupada. Dia se detuvo, no; era muy pronto para que algo malo le pasara a su protegido.

El transcurso del día fue normal, incluso los amigos de Ruby estaban ahí. Estaba esa chica de pelo castaño que llamaba salvaje -aunque se llamaba Sapphire- y el chico rubio que era muy tímido y enfermizo, su ángel guardián se mantenía siempre frenético ante la mínima señal de enfermedad.

—Pearl, tranquilo— Dia intentó calmarlo cuando notó que iban a empezar a ponerse el uniforme de deportes.

—Pero Wally no puede correr—lo zarandeó por los hombros y el ángel sintió como si su cerebro diera vueltas—, es peligroso para él.

La ángel de pelo azul guardiana de Sapphire se río al otro lado de la pared, respetaban mucho la privacidad de los humanos así que prefería evitar mirarlos cuando estaban desnudos -nunca entendería el pudor que tenían, sus cuerpos le parecían hermosos-.

—Ya puedes venir Crys— Diamond llamó cuando todos estuvieron cambiados. La ángel se metió entonces sin perder su cálida sonrisa, abrazó al pelinegro y después acarició la cabeza de Pearl.

—Es injusto que Dia sea el único abrazado —se quejó aunque era mas una broma.

—Vivimos en el mismo edificio —se río graciosamente.

Diamond sonrió apenas, aquel par siempre era muy animado. Los demás ángeles guardianes pasaban a su lado sin prestarles atención en lo más mínimo, acostumbrados a su trato tan afectivo.

—Es el turno de Ruby —Pearl notó cuando lo vio parado listo para saltar.

—Pero le dan miedo las alturas— Diamond murmuró yendo con rapidez hasta él, encontrándolo completamente pálido apretando fuertemente sus puños alrededor de la ?—No tengas miedo.

El humano tembló pero la determinación se pintó en sus facciones para después tomar impulso y realizar un salto decente para ser la primera vez.

—Mimarlo no lo ayudara a crecer.

El ángel escuchó una voz varonil tras él, pero cuando volteó había desaparecido. No había duda de que era otro ángel guardián.

—Dia, ¿estas bien? —Crystal fue la primera en preguntar.

—Si—la tranquilizó, no pensaría demasiado en ello.

—¡Cuidado!

Diamond apenas pudo empujar lejos a Ruby antes de que la barra le cayera encima, más Wally no corrió con la misma suerte. Pearl se puso frenético al ver la sangre en la frente del muchacho mientras que Sapphire gritaba que alguien llamara a una ambulancia.

—Él estará bien, calma— Ruby trataba de tranquilizar a Sapphire pero ella estaba demasiado alterada.

—Él me empujó, yo tendría que estar ahí— dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Estará bien, ya lo veras— el moreno le sonrió acariciando su cabello castaño, ella se abrazó a él empezando a llorar.

El trío de ángeles se miró largamente, aquello no había sido un accidente, según Pearl en el registro de Wally no había ningún accidente en gimnasia dado que por su enfermedad raramente practicaba en serio. Así que alguien lo había causado.

El doctor salió para decirle a los chicos que su amigo estaba bien, gracias a Dios milagrosamente el golpe no había sido muy duro a pesar de toda la sangre que había perdido y podría irse esa misma tarde nada más sus padres firmaran sus papeles de salida. En otra palabras, los estaba echando lo más cordial posible.

—Te acompaño a tu casa— Ruby dijo tomando la mochila de Sapphire—, tu novio estará bien.

—¡No es mi novio!—le dio un puñetazo al chico en el hombro mientras este reía más tranquilo después de la noticia de que estaba bien.

—Ruby es insensible —suspiró Crystal mirando a la pareja—, es imposible que no haya notado que esta enamorada de él.

—Bueno, no esta seguro de sus sentimientos —Diamond dijo como sino fuera la gran cosa—, además siempre han estado juntos,¿como puedes decir que es amor o amistad?

—¿Todo eso ha pensado? —la chica sonrió—, es un bien chico, aunque algo...extravagante.

Diamond sólo se quedo callado mirando a la pareja, pensando en eso. Si Ruby llegaba a enamorarse tendría que verlo ser feliz con alguien más, además que tendría que llevarse bien con otro ángel guardián y no había pensado en ello.

Crystal notó cuán pensativo se había puesto su amigo y sólo pudo sonreír abrazándolo. Aquel chico era adorable.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Otra cosa que a Diamond le habían explicado, era que una vez al año debían regresar al cielo mientras su protegido dormía con el fin de escribir un interminable reporte de lo acontecido ese tiempo. Diamond odiaba escribir reportes, porque le parecía algo innecesario cuando toda la vida de los protegidos ya estaba escrita en el libro divino.

Se estiró entrando en su habitación celestial, notando que todo seguía como el año pasado que había estado ahí, incluso su gran colección de dulces edición limitada de Taurina Omega, los había metido de contrabando para que no se caducaran y así poder disfrutarlos siempre que estuviera ahí, Ruby la mayoría del tiempo compraba más de los que podía comer y los dejaba olvidados al cabo de un tiempo así que sólo los tomaba como un regalo.

Escribió a detalle todo lo que había vivido ese año con Ruby y suspiró al recordarlo, la mudanza, el adaptarse a un nuevo departamento, el divorcio de sus padres, retomar su vida escolar normal, su pequeño protegido había vivido muchos sucesos ese año.

—¿Estaré mimandolo?—se preguntó en voz alta cuando terminó de leer.

«Un poco, supongo» pensó metiendo todo en un folder de color rojo, era un distintivo en el historial de Ruby y el que le correspondía en el sector de Diamond.

Se dirigió a los archiveros donde Platina sin duda estaría esperando el reporte anual de todos los que esa noche estaban. Cuando pasó por la cafetería Dia se detuvo todavía le quedaban unas horas para entregarlo; entró a la estancia cuando su estómago gruñó.

«Sólo un poco», pensó.

Le quedaba media hora para entregar su trabajo, los novatos tenían un horario fijo para eso y se estaba terminando.

—No voy a llegar —se lamentó volando lo más rápido que podía , hasta que chocó contra otro ángel de frente—lo siento.

Los ojos grises del otro lo observaron detenidamente, su pelo negro se había despeinado y su sombrero había salido volando unos pasos más allá.

—Deberías levantarte, llegarás tarde—dijo con voz varonil, Diamond lo obedeció casi de inmediato pero en lugar de ir a donde le había dicho recogió el sombrero limpiándolo para después extenderlo en dirección del otro.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas— dijo dándole una reverencia, después le sonrió empezando a retomar su camino.

—Recibido —Platina aceptó el folder sellándolo sin mucho ánimo y sin levantar la mirada—, puedes regresar con tu protegido.

Diamond asintió preparándose para ir de regreso a la tierra, había tomado unos cuantos dulces de la cafetería así que tenía que ver como burlar a seguridad, era pan comido.

—Eso es ilegal.

Dia miró las bolsas de comida celestial en sus manos -había sido descubierto demasiado rápido- y después sus ojos grises lucían tristes, el guardia se removió incomodo ante la inocencia que había en ellos.

—¿De verdad es ilegal, señor policía? — preguntó el chico y la voz armoniosa tan dulce como el sonido de un violin se escuchó haciendo estremecer cada una de las plumas del pelinegro frente a él.

—Diamond, sector 19. Los alimentos están prohibidos en la tierra, lo sabes. —El ángel femenino mantenía en orden sus listas y sin levantar la vista ordenó que depositara las cosas.

—Bien, comeré en casa. —Masculló el chico dejando todo su arsenal en una bandeja.

El ángel suspiró dirigiéndose hasta la estación, su vagón estaba por partir y tenía que apresurarse.

—Diamond— alguien lo llamó y sólo pudo abrir los labios sorprendido cuando notó que un ángel le extendía una de las bolsas que había dejado atrás—, estamos a mano.

—Gracias —Dia tomó la bolsa en sus manos con una gran sonrisa, el ángel se sorprendió por tanta efusividad por un puñado de dulces más no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello pues el tren anunció su salida y ambos se subieron a su respectivo vagón.

Diamond sonrió mirando la bolsa, era la primer cosa que alguien hacia por él y se sentía muy bien.

—No le pregunte su nombre. —Murmuró mirando la inmensidad de la noche ser engullida por los rayos del sol, estaba regresando realmente tarde—, espero verlo otra vez.

El ángel llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su madre levantar a la humana, tenía unas ojeras terribles y aquello lo inquieto.

—Hola Dia— le saludó con una sonrisa maternal—, ¿como te fue?

—Sin problemas— mintió casi en automático, sorprendiendose de lo fácil que era, estaba tomado las mañas de Ruby.

—Es malo mentir—lo reprendió—, pero esta bien sino quieres contarme.

Diamond sabía muy bien que iba a regañarlo otra vez, por lo que prefirió sólo sonreír inocentemente, antes de contestar escuchó a Ruby gritar y se apresuró hasta llegar a él.

—¡No quiero ir! —dijo completamente furioso—¡Dijiste que no ibas a permitirlo!

—Ruby, el juez falló a favor—los ojos chocolate estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras intentaba abrazarlo, pero el adolescente empujó sus manos tomado su mochila y saliendo a tropicones por la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte así!

Diamond voló para alcanzar a su protegido que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por que su madre no le dijo? ¡Iban a separarlos!

El ángel alcanzó a jalar al chico antes de que una moto lo arrollara, aunque el conductor hizo lo propio parando el vehículo.

—¿Acaso estas ciego?— el motociclista le riñó al adolescente con muy mala cara—, podrías haber muerto. La luz peatonal está en rojo.

—¿Y que si me quiero morir?— Ruby dijo enfrentando la dura mirada que parecían dos témpanos de hielo.

—Patético trabajo—el ángel guardián del mayor habló llamando la atención de Dia.

—Tú eres...

—¿Y te llamas a ti mismo guardián?— siguió con su regañó con los ojos como pequeñas tormentas—, patético.

—No puedes...

—Olvídalo novato.

El ángel le dio la espalda dispuesto a no intercambiar una sola palabra con Diamond quien frunció el ceño. Por su parte, Ruby estaba recibiendo el sermón de su vida por parte del motociclista de ojos azules y pelo blanco que ya se había orillado para hablar con él -si aquel monólogo podía ser considerado charla-.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán tus padres? Al menos piensa en eso, mocoso.

—¡A ti que te importa! Ni siquiera me conoces.— Ruby infló las mejillas con indignación porque toda la gente estaba mirándolos, el muchacho se rió cínicamente recargandose en la motocicleta y abría su caja de cigarrillos.

—Aquí hay un niño que intenta ser rudo.

—Muérete, ¡maldito imbécil!—gritó el adolescente pateando en la espinilla al chico.

El ángel mayor empezó a reírse también cuando notó lo fácil que su protegido tomaba al chico por la cintura y lo pegaba a él. Diamond se adelantó, pero fue interceptado por él cuando lo abrazó por la espalda para sujetarlo.

—Esta prohibido intervenir angelito.

—¡Sueltame! Él no puede hacer eso—dijo intentando zafarce, pero se calló cuando escuchó la risa grave en su oído.

—¿Por qué no Diamond?—preguntó con voz varonil—, ¿te molesta que alguien lo toque?

—Esta asustado —contestó con voz entrecortada—, él no quiere morir, lo único que quería era no estar en su casa, sus padres se divorciaron hace unos meses y su madre acababa de decirle que se irá con su padre; pero lo golp...

—Ya esta mejor.

Ambos ángeles notaron que el motociclista en realidad estaba abrazando al adolescente quien ya estaba llorando y balbuceaba un sinfín de cosas acerca de no querer estar con sus padres y que los adultos no entendían sus sentimientos intentado escapar del abrazo de aquel extraño.

—Steven no es un mal tipo—el ángel explicó—, sólo esta preocupado por él; lo más probable es que notó que lloraría.

—Increíble —susurró el ángel acercándose lo más posible a ambos, el humano parecía tener una ligera sonrisa mientras Ruby seguía con los ojos llorosos soltandose del motociclista.

—Te sientes mejor— no era una pregunta, el pelinegro lo sabía así que asintió antes de sentir la mano acariciar su mejilla y limpiar sus lágrimas—, me alegro, pero ten más cuidado en el futuro.

—Lo siento —Dijo con las mejillas carmín.

—Soy Steven—se presentó extendiéndole la mano—, ¿como te llamas?

—Ruby. —el adolescente tomó la mano que le ofreció y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, olvide presentarme —el ángel sonrió de manera suave mirando al otro—, me llamo Riley, sector dos.

—¿Eres del sector dos?—preguntó sorprendido— ¿eres un veterano?

—Podría decirse—la sonrisa de Riley se volvió incomoda, sobre todo por tener la mirada gris pendiente de él—, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Sabes que pasara con ellos dos?

—¿Pasar? —Diamond preguntó confundido y Riley lo despeinó.

—Guardaste su historial en tu habitación.

Dia asintió sintiéndose cohibido de repente, era el primero en deducirlo tan pronto, de hecho la mayoría creía que lo había leído con el fin de evitar accidentes o algo parecido.

—Típico de novato.

—Perdón por ser tan novato —murmuró agachando la mirada, pero casi de inmediato sintió a Riley palmear su espalda.

—Yo también lo hice la primera vez.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Rileeeeey — Pearl llamó al mayor desde la habitación de Wally donde éste estaba buscando el libro de tareas de cocina.

—Es enérgico —el ángel sonrió mirando como Steven ayudaba a Ruby a meter unos pastelitos al horno, era parte de su tarea de esa tarde pero Wally siempre perdía las anotaciones de esa clase y mi siquiera su Angel guardián era capaz de encontrarlas.

—Demasiado, al menos Wally ya se siente mejor—contestó Diamond con un suspiro, Crystal intentaba consolar a Sapphire que ya había arruinado tres set de té y varios retazos de tela en su intento de ser una buena dama.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Steven preguntó con una sonrisa, pero la chica gruñó algo que no entendió y Ruby la zapeó.

—Sólo ignora a la salvaje— dijo sentandolo en el sofá—, es muy temperamental— se acercó al oído del mayor y susurró—: además creo que tiene rabia.

—¡Te escuche maldita princesa! — Sapphire le saltó encima tirándolo del sillón mientras mordía uno de sus brazos y tanto Diamond como Crystal suspiraban sonoramente.

—¿Eso es normal? —Steven y Riley preguntaron al unísono.

—A veces se rasguñan y rompen su ropa —dijo Pearl tomando uno de los recipientes con chocolate y una cuchara, instantáneamente se volvieron invisibles—, es interesante verlo, pero ahora parece ser diferente...

—¿Lo notaste? —Crys dijo mirando a la pareja. Steven decidió que era suficiente y cargó a Ruby quien al sentir como los brazos lo rodeaban se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Llevaban varios meses viendose, dado que habían descubierto -con mucha sorpresa- que eran vecinos cuando Ruby se había mudado con su padre a una de los departamentos más caros de la ciudad. Al principio había sido una charla cordial entre vecinos, después las pláticas se habían extendido a que planes tenían para el futuro y después, sin darse cuenta Ruby ha veces se quedaba en casa de Steven cuando su padre salía por trabajo varios días seguidos.

Incluso se los había presentado a sus amigos, Wally lo había tomado muy bien; pero Sapphire estaba más molesta que de costumbre y explotaba a la menor provocación. Diamond empezaba a hacerse una idea del porque.

Por su parte, Diamond y Riley habían desarrollado una amistad también donde ambos podían hablar por horas o no hablar en absoluto y se comprendían sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Algo no tan normal para un par de ángeles como ellos, al ser de diferentes rangos.

Dia jaló a Riley para que sólo él escuchara.

—¿Le gusta?

Como respuesta, recibió una palmada en la cabeza y Riley se separó de él para ir con Steven y hacerlo revisar la hora con un ligero movimiento del reloj.

—Tengo que irme ya —dijo con un suspiro.

La desilusión se pintó en la cara de Ruby hasta que sintió al peliplateado rodear su cintura.

—Me lo robare.

Antes de que Sapp o Wally reaccionaran ambos humanos ya estaban casi corriendo para ir al ascensor mientras Steven cargaba a Ruby en su hombro.

—Lo va a tirar — Diamond iba volando tras ellos mientras Riley iba sonriendo divertido a su lado.

—Nunca —los ojos grises lucían extrañamente brillantes cuando habló, lo que hizo que Dia se preguntara porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que eran tan bonitos.

—Que hermosos —el ángel se tapó los labios tan rápido como pudo, pero Riley sólo sonrió.

—Lo son.

«Estaba hablando de tus ojos», pensó enrojeciendo, algo estaba mal con él ese día.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Diamond estaba seguro de una cosa, de no ser por que Ruby era su protegido divino hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiera perdido. Steven manejaba tan rápido esa cosa que llamaba motocicleta que temía que quedaran convertidos en galleta ante el menor descuido. Pronto sus alas empezaban a quejarse del cansancio, pero no quería detenerse por algo así.

Riley medio sonrió al ver su determinación, pero decidió que era demasiado para un ángel como él seguir el ritmo de Steven así que lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a volar aún más rápido. Dia se aferró a él al notar que esa velocidad era demasiado alarmante y casi igualaba a la de la motocicleta.

—Espero que hayas aprendido a traspasar paredes— ni bien lo dijo pasaron en medio de un edificio provocando que varios papeles salieran disparados por los aires y una que otra falda se elevara por el viento.

—¡Esto es divertido!— Dia se río sorprendiendo a Riley que se detuvo en un parque justo donde Ruby se bajaba con una sonrisa igual de luminosa que la del ángel. Lástima para ellos que no pudieron detenerse completamente ante lo abrupto del movimiento y terminaron rodando por el césped abrazados y con sus alas tratado de aminorar las vueltas.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron, Riley quedó sobre Diamond abrazandose tan fuerte que si hubieran sido humanos tendrían varios huesos rotos. Ambos pares de ojos grises se observaron sin pestañear mientras Dia sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Por aqui— Steven pasó justo al lado de la pareja haciendo que reaccionaran separándose casi de inmediato, el ángel más grande frunció el ceño y después no demostró ningún emoción.

—Es mejor seguirlos— dijo sin mirar a Diamond otra vez a la cara, pasó cerca de su protegido y éste se quedo quieto por un segundo, después miró a su acompañ observaba a Ruby con la tristeza en sus ojos azules y el ángel temió lo peor.

—No volveremos a vernos. — Dijo el hombre despeinando el cabello negro—, me iré a Estados Unidos la próxima semana.

—¿Te vas?— Preguntó Ruby con algo que no quiso reconocer como dolor.

—Si.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — El ángel dejó que la frustración que sentía se mostrara en sus palabras—, justo en la casa de Wally dijiste...

—No es algo que entenderias— Riley contestó desviando la mirada—, además ese niño necesita madurar si cree que de verdad Steven le va a corresponder.

Diamond sintió por primera vez algo que nunca había hecho: enojo. Le plantó cara al moreno con sus ojos grises fríos.

—Creí que eras diferente, pero ahora veo porque no tienes más de veinte años— dijo con desdén—, de verdad no sabes como cuidar a tu protegido.

Los ojos de Riley brillaron con advertencia, tomó a Dia por los antebrazos y siseó, nada propio de un ángel.

—Tú no sabes nada.

Se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo en que Steven se levantaba dejando a un aturdido adolescente igual que su ángel guardián.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
